


Idle Threats [NSFW]

by LizEBoredom



Series: Everything you Ever Wanted [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizEBoredom/pseuds/LizEBoredom
Summary: An anon requested #13 and #15 from the NSFW prompt list for Drake and MC (Minah Cavendish), and so another ficlet was born. I’ve never written anything like this before, so I hope I got the spirit of what you wanted while staying true to my characters.





	Idle Threats [NSFW]

“I’ve already told you how I feel about it, Drake, and I’m not going to have this discussion again.”

“Cavendish…”

“No. I don’t want to hear another word.”

Drake paced back and forth like a caged animal, running a hand through his hair for the hundredth time. Cavendish was being unreasonable and they’d been arguing about this for almost an hour. He just wanted  _one_  day. One fucking day where he didn’t have to get dressed up and paraded around like a show pony.

Maxwell had insisted on them coming to his birthday party. In the past couple of weeks, it had been nothing but one damn appearance or meeting after another, and they hadn’t had a minute to themselves.

“I just want  _one night_  that’s about us.”

“Drake.” She turned on him and gave him a wilting look. The tone of her voice told him that this was not up for debate, but he just wanted some time alone with his wife.

“Cavendish.” He glared at her, his voice firm. He was not going to back down on this and she wasn’t either.

She sighed. “Do you really want to fight right now?”

“Yes. We’re staying home.”

“You’re going to lose, you’re just going to make us late, and I’m already dressed.”

His eyes raked over her. She was dressed, wearing a little red number that made him want to stay home even more. Her ruby lips matched the dress and made it hard for him to remember why he was mad at her. But he was adamant. They weren’t going to a Beaumont party. Their schedules were packed for the next several weeks, and this was their only night off together.

“What makes you think I’m going to back down?”

She sauntered up to him, her short frame no deterrent from her commanding stature. She only came up to his shoulders, but she still stared him down. Her lips quirked up in a smirk, her blue eyes alight with anger.

“Because, Mr. Walker, if you don’t, you might regret it.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Now, now, Drake. I love you. I wouldn’t  _threaten_  you.” She reached up and pulled lightly at the hair at the back of his head. “But you probably don’t want to find out what happens when I get angry.”

Drake shuddered. He wasn’t sure whether to be angry, afraid, or aroused. Right now, he felt like it was all three.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, so she could feel the effect she was having on him. He pushed her back toward the wall kissing her roughly. She tried to pull at his clothes, tearing at his shirt to pull it off before he stilled her hands by pulling them over head and pinning them in place. His other hand roamed her body, fingers tracing her curves until he got to the hem of her dress. He kissed down her throat, easing his hand up her thigh as he heard her whimper. He recaptured her lips, groaning when his fingers grazed over the wet lace between her thighs. Pushing the lace aside, he began tease her with his fingertips until her hips were bucking against his hand. He slowly eased one, then two fingers into her, twisting and curling them until she was panting and moaning.

“Drake, please…I’m so…”

He smirked, abruptly removing his hand before placing a chaste kiss to her lips before turning to walk over to the closet.

“What the hell, Walker?”

Not bothering to turn around to look at her, he answered. “We have a party to get to, and  _you_  said you didn’t want to be late.”


End file.
